


Chave do quarto de hotel

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Falls (2013)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Stella lhe deixou com a chave do quarto de hotel.





	Chave do quarto de hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotel room key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863402) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #078 - key (chave).

Stella lhe deixou com a chave do quarto de hotel, mesmo que Reed tenha escolhido não a seguir naquela noite. Era um convite aberto, sem exigências, sem peso, que poderia significar qualquer coisa, ou nada. Por dias que pareceram anos, Reed não fez nada além de ficar com a chave, dizendo para si mesma que não tinha importância, que não a usaria. E ainda assim, ali estava, no elevador a caminho do quarto de Stella. Talvez isso fosse um erro, talvez se arrependesse dessa escolha, mas agora tinha certeza de que se arrependeria ainda mais se não aproveitasse essa chance.


End file.
